


Comforting

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sebastian leaves his comfort zone when his girlfriend needs him.





	Comforting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This was inspired by an unclaimed prompt.

It had taken time for Molly’s friends to accept Sebastian into their circle. It was taking even longer for Seb himself to adjust to being a boyfriend, though he preferred “lover” or “significant other,” especially since the latter always made Holmes roll his eyes. Anything he could do to annoy the man Molly had fancied first was a win in his book.

He had no problem with showing Molly affection when they were alone together. His lady was one satisfied woman, he knew. It was outside the bedroom, in situations his assassin training had never prepared him for, that he felt completely lost.

Like today. Sebastian had spent the week out of the country on an assignment. While Molly didn’t like that he still made his living killing people, she appreciated that he did it now for queen and country. As always, he’d been incommunicado while he was working. The moment he stepped off the plane, he turned on his phone and it vibrated with an incoming text.

**Come to Molly’s as soon as you get this. It’s Toby. Mary**

Seb glanced at his watch – the text had been sent three hours before. He called Mary as he headed for the terminal.

She picked up after the second ring. “Seb?”

“What time?” he asked, not bothering with a greeting, as usual.

“He went downhill right after you left. Molly’s spent more time at the vet’s this week than at her flat. She finally decided to end his suffering this morning.”

Sebastian and Toby had never gotten along, but he knew how much the cat meant to Molly. “I’ll be there soon.”

He could hear Molly crying as soon as he let himself into the flat. Steeling himself, he followed the sound to the sitting room. Molly and Mary were sitting on the couch, Mary rocking his grief-stricken girlfriend, but only Mary looked up at his entrance.

“Seb’s here, Molly,” she said softly. Molly didn’t seem to hear her so Mary got up then came over to him. “Be gentle with her,” she murmured. “She’ll calm down for an hour or so then something will remind her of Toby and she’ll start crying again. I have to get back to John and Rosie.”

Seb’s eyes widened. “You can’t leave. She’s crying, what do I do?”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Go comfort her.”

“How do I do that?” He’d never been comfortable around crying women. They always made him feel completely out of his depth.

“Start with hugs.”

“With what? I’m not a touchy-feely kind of bloke.”

“Well, you’re going to have to become one real fast because that’s what Molly needs right now.”

“Mary…”

“Just hold her, Seb. You don’t even need to say anything. You’re the strong, silent type – you can be that and still be there for her.” She kissed his cheek then grabbed her bag, calling out her goodbye to Molly as she left.

Sebastian cautiously approached the sofa. “Hey, babe,” he said softly. Molly looked up as he sat down next to her and the tearstains on her cheeks and the pain in her eyes was like a punch in the gut. After a moment, he pulled her into his lap, one hand lightly stroking her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. “I … I’m sorry, Molly.”

“Thank you…” she said weakly. “I know you two never got along but I … he…” She trailed off then buried her face in the shoulder, her tears wetting his shirt.

“I’m here for you, always.” He held her close, reinforcing his words with his actions. “I love you, Molly.”

“I love you too, Seb,” she whispered.


End file.
